


Shower Fun

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: Madeleine's shower goes a bit more than unexpected when Katyusha decides she wants in-and it is more fun and pleasurable then ever!





	Shower Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm...I want to say that this is basically a standalone fic that's not gonna be in my Lesbian Stories series, and also that, in this ONE story alone, Katyusha is going to have a fetish.  
No I'm not gonna explain everything there is about fetishes because I don't know everything 'bout them, ok? You don't judge me, I don't judge you.  
And besides, it's only mentioned a few times, and not by name in the story.  
Any and all of my works are judgement free zones. Criticize me, but don't judge.

The hot water poured over Canada's naked body, sliding onto her busty chest and over her ample rear, then falling the relatively short distance to the floor of the shower stall, and the redhead sighed happily as she gently rubbed her own nipples, slightly aroused by the water gushing over the pink, slightly red buds. 

Madeleine chuckled as she rolled her hips seductively, causing her butt cheeks to bounce against each other. Little did the busty female Canadian know was that a certain Ukrainian was also in the room with her...one who was now walking over to the admittedly small, but comfortable stall. "K-Katyusha!" Canada stuttered as Ukraine stepped in, closing the door behind her. 

"I'm sorry baby, but I kind of really want to try something...something good." The platinum blonde girl said, putting one hand on her girlfriend's butt, the other on her shoulder, and pulled her in for a kiss. The two kissed for thirty seconds, then Madeleine gently poked her girlfriend's bare midriff, which caused her to pull away from the kiss. 

"I-I'm sorry Kat!" She apologized, flushing. But the nude Ukrainian only chuckled, removing her hand from the Canadian's soft ass, and gently lay it on her breast. 

"No big deal. Besides, I, err, umm, let's just have more fun in here!" She said, pulled the other woman back in for a kiss, and gently moved her other hand into Canada's warm, enveloping folds, and the Canadian female moaned loudly. 

Katyusha's other hand now moved from the redheaded woman's shoulder onto her breast, gently pinching the bud, which stiffened quickly, the two women still kissing. Now Madeleine's hand moved into action, setting itself atop the busty woman's butt, squeezing it gently. Reluctantly, Ukraine broke the kiss, placing her mouth atop one of Canada's large breasts, and she began suckling on the bud, which caused the redhead female to moan even louder. 

"So...this is...what you...meant by...having...more fun...huh? Or...do...you...have a...fetish, huh?" The Canadian moaned as both of Ukraine's hands slipped into her wet folds, shudders running up and down her back, but the Ukrainian didn't reply. Canada's moans went higher and higher in cuteness and the clenches of both her hands and her vagina came to a close as the Canadian came, warm and sticky liquids pouring out from her nethers. 

Ukraine chuckled. "Well, I do have a fetish...but don't assume I'm telling you!" Katyusha said as she gently maneuvered Madeleine's mouth onto her own, and the two countries resumed kissing. That is, until the Canadian decided to use her hand as an impromptu dildo. 

"You...you want more, baby girl?" Canada asked as the Ukrainian female threw her head back and moaned. 

"M-m-Madeleineeee!" The Ukrainian woman moaned as the other woman began to vaginally fist her, causing the moaning to reach higher levels. The shower water was still running as she barely managed to get her head back to facing her girlfriend, but in a moment of sheer accident and both thinking somewhat incoherently (which was not to kiss each other), she licked the Canadian's right cheek. 

Both froze, Madeleine's fist just barely out of her girlfriend's sopping wet pussy. 

"T-that's your fetish?" The Canadian asked. "I've been wondering for a while why I woke up always curled up against your belly." She chuckled. "At least I know why now, but-" she cut herself off as the Ukrainian tried to leave. "Oh no you don't!" Madeleine growled as she forcefully turned the other girl around, her back now to the door. 

"You-you don't understand, I need to leave," the other woman insisted. 

"No, you don't! I was about to say that, even if you have a fucking odd fetish, I will always love you! Besides, I've been thinking about something...something I know you'll enjoy." Canada said, both her hands now pinning the other woman's arms against the wall. 

"What do-what do you mean?" Ukraine asked. 

"I guess you'll have to wait until we've finished showering...and definitely in _our_ bed together." The Canadian replied simply.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Ukraine has a fetish in this. I don't, personally, but in this story alone, Ukraine has a fetish. I am not writing a sequel to this, not for a few years at least, but I have a friend who's into this, and I'm not revealing their ID.  
The reason why Ukraine tried to leave was because, well, she believed that her fetish wouldn't ever be accepted by Canada, which would have broken both their hearts if Ukraine had managed to leave.  
That, and if she had, Madeleine would have followed her to her house and more than likely fucked her there, with consent of course.


End file.
